Virginia Dalbeck
Virginia Dalbeck was a contestant on Season 2 of Hell's Kitchen. She was the runner-up of that season. Personality Virginia had a strong personality despite not always having the best performances during service. But, she always admitted her mistakes and never blamed somebody else for them. She eventually became one of the strongest competitors during that season, especially during challenges. She was also very flirtatious, as she was shown trying to seduce Ramsay at some moments, and very emotional, crying after almost every time she was nominated for elimination. Season 2 Episode 1 The red team lost the dinner service, and Heather was named "Best of the Worst". Despite Heather convincing her that she does not want her to leave, Virginia was Heather's second nominee for elimination, with Polly being the first. She survived elimination. Episode 2 During the Steak Challenge, Virginia scored two points for the red team. Her team won the challenge 12-11. Her team won the dinner service. Episode 3 Her team won the Relay Challenge, and was awarded a day on a yacht with Ramsay. This was the first time we got to see Virginia's assets, especially when she was rubbing sunscreen over her body. After Ramsay left, she said that she wished Ramsay was still there so he could rub sunscreen on her instead of herself. The red team won the dinner service. Episode 4 Her team lost the Lunch Service Challenge, and were punished by cleaning the mess left by the children in the dining room. Both teams lost the dinner service, and were asked to nominate one member each for elimination. Virginia was the red team's nominee, with Tom being the blue team's nominee. After being eventually joined by Rachel who nominated herself, Virginia survived elimination. Episode 5 During the Blind Taste Test, Virginia gave the best overall individual performance, with 3 correct answers out of 4. Because of her, the red team won the challenge 7-6. Her team lost the dinner service, but Ramsay praised her improvement during that service, and named her "Best of the Worst". Virginia nominated Rachel and Maribel for elimination, after giving a long speech on why Sara could also have been nominated. Episode 6 The red team won the Three Course Meal Challenge, and were rewarded with a night out, in Hollywood, with Ramsay. Before dinner service, both teams were asked to create their own menus. The red team lost the dinner service, and nobody was safe. Virginia was nominated by Ramsay, with her two teammates. She survived elimination. Episode 7 Before the next challenge, Ramsay gave black jackets to the remaining five contestants. She came in second place in the 10 Ingredients Dish Challenge, losing to Keith. But, she was picked by him to go on the reward, which was a trip to Las Vegas to visit the Red Rock Resort. At the end of dinner service, Keith was named "Best of the Worst", and nominated Virginia as his first nominee, with Garrett being the second. She survived elimination. Episode 8 She was the winner of the 100 Portions Construction Workers Challenge, and was rewarded with immunity at the next elimination, and a shopping spree at the Sur La Table boutique, with Ramsay and $1000. During dinner service, she was the worst performer, and Ramsay took her immunity away from her. Heather was named "Best of the Worst". She was Heather's first nominee for elimination, with Sara being the second. She survived elimination after being given the choice by Ramsay to stay or to go. She decided to stay. Episode 9 She was the winner of the Taste It, Now Make It Challenge, and was rewarded with some quality time with Ramsay in the kitchen, so she can ask him some tips. Heather and Keith accused her of cheating. At the end of dinner service, each contestant was asked to nominate one person for elimination. Virginia voted for Keith, and received votes from the other two for elimination. After Ramsay made her and Keith step forward, she survived elimination. He then declared her and Heather the two finalists of Hell's Kitchen. This marked the first all-female final in the history of the show. Episode 10 When both of them got back in the dorms, they were welcomed by champagne bottles, and visit from their families. Virginia said hello to her mother and her husband. Both Heather and her received their own half of Hell's Kitchen to redecorate for creating their own restaurant. Ramsay announced a trip to Las Vegas for their final challenge. Virginia made a chicken roulade. After a 10-10 tie, Virginia won in a tie-breaker. So she was awarded with the first pick at the draft for the brigades. She was given the blue kitchen, and created a menu with the help of Sous Chef Scott. She picked Keith as her first pick, followed by Tom and Giacomo. Because those three did not see a lot of motivation to do well for her, Virginia promised those three that if she wins, they are going to get $1000 each. This announcement boosted their motivation. At the end of dinner service, she was asked to say goodbye to her brigade, and get back to the dorms with Heather and wait while Ramsay makes his decision. After deliberation, both of them were given keys to open their doors, but Virginia's door did not open. She took her defeat graciously by congratulating Heather, and saying that she wish to be as good as her someday. Season 10 Episode 16 Virginia came back for a special dinner service where a team of six previous runner-ups were facing against Season 10's final six. In her team was Bonnie (Season 3), Paula (Season 5), Kevin (Season 6), Jay (Season 7), and Russell (Season 8). Her team eventually won the dinner service. Trivia *She participated in the first ever all-female finals of Hell's Kitchen. *She is Hell's Kitchen's second runner-up, and first female runner-up. *She is the runner-up with the worst streak in the history of Hell's Kitchen, with 6 nominations. Quotes Category:Season 2 Category:Chef Category:Runner Up Category:Hot Women